eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Barry Evans
Barry Evans was the only son Roy Evans had with first wife Doreen. He was known for his gullible, soft-hearted nature and his bumbling mistakes. He, with father Roy, ran the local car lot, selling valuable motors to the residents of Walford for several years. Although he had a few love interests (a lot of them liked him purely for his money), Barry really fell for the pretty Natalie Price, who shared this mutual love. Barry finally made Natalie his wife on New Years Eve 1999 in a double wedding with Ian Beale and his not-so-thrilled bride Mel Healy. Soon after, Natalie fell pregnant by Barry, giving birth to son Jack. Unluckily for Barry, his life started to crumble from there; Natalie had started to stray away and started a sordid affair with Ricky Butcher, the husband of her best friend Bianca Jackson. To add to the heartache, Barry found out about Natalie's tryst and decided it was best to forgive her. Soon Barry's long-lost half brother Nathan arrived and wormed his way into Natalie's affection. Natalie soon broke his heart by driving out of Walford during his birthday party after deciding that neither Barry or Ricky were right for her. One messy divorce later and Barry has to suffer another blow when father Roy dies instantly from a shock heart attack after finding Pat had yet again cheated. A mental breakdown made Barry shut himself off from the world until greedy Janine Butcher came and decided to cheer him up. The gormless man lets Miss Butcher into his heart, just like Natalie, and soon after Barry is on one knee again, asking Janine to marry him. Around this time, Barry had found out that he could potentially have a lethal heart defect that could kill him within six months; a thing Janine used as an advantage. Like his previous marriage, Barry wed Janine on New Years Eve but this time, in Gretna Green, Scotland. The day after their wedding. Barry coaxed Janine to go on a romantic stroll through the highlands to show her an etching he did on a tree, declaring his love for her. He also had good news to tell Janine; the heart defect that the doctors thought he had was in fact, was just an enlarged heart, meaning he's not going to die. Shocked by the revelation, the heartless Mrs Evans made it clear that she never loved Barry and that she married him because she thought he was going to die and leave her all his money. Barry didn't want another marriage to end in divorce so he revealed to his new wife that she could have all the money she wanted, in exchange that she never leaves him. Janine was disgusted by this and when Barry leaned in for an embrace, she pushed him off, making him topple off the edge of a cliff. As Barry hits his head on a boulder and dies slowly, Janine casually walks down the cliffside and watches him breathe his final breath. The police declared Barry's death as an accident as Janine lied and said that he fell down the cliff due to an undone shoelace. Pat saw through Janine's deception and tried her best to make her pay for she had done; soon after, Laura Beale died at Pat's flat after a suspicious fall downstairs resulted in a broken neck. With a few words in the right direction, Pat told the police that Janine had left her flat the same time Laura died, so Janine was arrested and framed for Laura's murder. With no evidence against her and Pat's later withdrawal of her statement, Janine was released and was never charged for murder.